Her Birthday Wish
by EllieJacks
Summary: Bella has no interest in her Birthday, until Edward shows up at the library to confront her. Feelings and truths come out as the sparks fly. Rated M for a reason. No under 18's due to adult themes.


***Sings* Happy birthday to youuuuu Michelle!**

 **So this is a little story I've written for Mi, she pre reads all of my ramblings and is always there for me. She makes me laugh when I don't feel like it and she's just as crazy and filthy as I am.** **Not a day goes by without her pestering me...**

 **So I kinda figured that I owed her.**

 **She's bugged and annoyed me for ages about doing this and I just couldn't get rid of her. I did try.**

 **So, alas, I have given in and here it is... Angry, passionate, virgin, clichéd library stuffs. That was literally what she asked for, so I tried my best... Hope it's okay!**

 **It is just a one shot... No more chapters. *glares***

 **And after reading this AN, she can't even punch me because she lives in America *insert evil laugh here***

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **Not pre read or beta'd.**

 **Side note: 16 is the legal age in England.. No moaning.**

 **Leave me love down below... (If your mind** **just hit the gutter, give me a fist bump.)**

* * *

Today is Bella Swan's seventeenth birthday, she hasn't acknowledged it all day and now she's spending time after school tidying up the local library. She's been coming here to tidy and lock up for the last couple of years and she manages to earn some money whilst being surrounded by her most favourite thing; books.

She isn't supposed to be working tonight but Mrs Cope didn't mind, she's always happy to finish early. Bella just found the thought of going home to an empty house a bit too depressing. Charlie is working a late shift, so he won't miss her cooking. He gave her his gift this morning and she loves her new iPad that him, Renee and Phil all bought between them. She's just doesn't feel like celebrating this year, again.

Bella slots the last returned book back into its place and swipes at some hair that's worked its way loose from her ponytail. She checks her cart for any stow always and content that she's done her job, she pushes it back towards the desk.

Just as she walks passed the adult romance novels she notices some out of place, so she walks over with purpose and starts to put them back. She smiles to herself because she knows who's left these particular books in a mess. The same woman comes in, as soon as her lunch break starts and is slowly working her way through the romance novels. Bella's often wondered why she doesn't just check them out.

She blushes slightly as she eyes the cover of one, it's one of her ultimate favourites. She wouldn't ever admit to it to too many people, but she loves a good heated romance. She pushes up her glasses, that have fallen down her nose and carries on putting the books back in order.

"Bella." The whispered voice makes her jump with fright before it quickly turns into embarrassment. The butterflies in her stomach beat their wings furiously as she recognises the deep voice and she peers through the books at Edward Cullen.

His perfectly handsome face looks marked with anger and annoyance. She frowns at his expression.

"Hey, Edward."

"No one calls me that anymore. Jeez Bella."

Bella hangs her head, his harsh tone sends sharp pains through her chest. She still feels honoured by his attention, despite the venom in his voice, which she feels utterly pathetic about. She offers a mumbled apology and lowers her wandering eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

"Fucking hell Bella, don't make me feel like shit. I've just come here to tell you that I know."

She peers through the books at him again, his beautiful bright green eyes seem to sparkle in the light. She feels her cheeks flush and she nervously wrings her hands together, terrified about the direction this conversation is going.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's been going on for a long time and it's got to stop."

She's been dreaming about him acknowledging her for more than just a nod of his head for a long time but this isn't what she imagined. He may be the most popular guy in school, but to her he was just Edward.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about, you've barely spoken to me for nearly two years."

"You've got to stop this ridiculous crush that you have on me." His words cut her deeply and that ever present hole in her chest begins to ache.

"What? I have no idea what you."

She doesn't get to finish before his raised voice silences her.

"Don't, just don't. Why do you think I stopped hanging out with you? It's embarrassing, everyone knows."

Edward walks round the aisle and nervously glances around, his eyes searching every corner of the deserted library. He stops in front of Bella, his arms crossed against his chest.

Bella lets her eyes wander over him, the old familiarity in every inch pulls at her emotions. She drinks him in, wishing that she could cross the small distance between them, because it almost feels like they are standing on different continents. The cold and angry stare that is focused on her, both hurts and confuses her.

It never used to be this way, their fathers have been friends since school and always spend a lot of time together, as a result Bella and Edward grew up being very close. They were completely inseparable, until that day. The day when everything changed.

After that day, which was simultaneously her most perfect and her utter worse, Edward stopped talking to her. He's a year older than her and she put it down to him getting a girlfriend and spending more time with his guy friends.

She still mourns the loss of her best friend everyday and she can admit to loving him and she's pretty sure that she always has.

"I don't understand what you want me to do Edward. I never speak to you anymore, not after you asked me not to, because of Jessica."

"I've not been with Jessica for over a year, and I'm not talking about that."

He reaches around her and roughly pulls off her backpack, his hands brush against her bare arms as he pulls the straps down. She seems stunned for a second, until she realises what's going on. She tries to stop him but he pushes her off.

"What are you doing, get off!" She glares at him in defiance.

He pulls the zipper apart and it breaks with the effort. Bella tries to snatch at it again but he holds her off with one of his hands. He's become really strong, his then lanky body has bulked up and she feels the, almost terrifying, strength in his not so gentle touch.

She looks down at his large hand as it lays against her, just under her breasts. She relishes his touch for a moment.

But the anger and embarrassment bubble up inside of her and she yanks at his hand, trying to pull him off of her. She can't even move him an inch, she's not even sure that he even feels her. He's got the bag dangling from his other hand, he keeps shaking it, peering inside for something. She beats her fists against his arm.

She yells at him, letting that anger take precedence over her embarrassment. Her red cheeks are the only tell tale sign.

"Give it back to me."

He lets go of her and pulls out her diary. He stands and stares at it for a moment, looking at the doodles of his initials, covered in hearts. A satisfied look on his face as he holds it up for her to see.

Bella feels the angry and embarrassed tears that streak down her face as she lunges at him. He holds her tightly against his body, in an attempt to stop her, but she doesn't stop. Bella carries on struggling against him, thumping her fists, half heartedly against his chest.

"Stop it!" His shout echoes around the library.

Bella is still determined to reclaim her diary and she carries on trying to grab it, he doesn't seem fazed as he holds it out of her reach, his other arm clamped firmly round her.

He suddenly drops the book onto the backpack and grabs her shoulders roughly, his fingers grip tightly, imprisoning her. He shakes her and she's sure she feels her teeth rattle.

"Stop it. Why won't you get it into your fucking head? I don't want you, I was happy with being friends until you tried to make it into something else. Fucking hell."

Bella feels the sobs as they shake inside her chest. She feels her heart break all over again as she stares at his face through her tears, trying to commit every part to memory. She squeezes her eyes shut, his hard stare too intense for her. She thinks back to a happier time.

 _"Edward!"_

 _She runs to him and flings herself into his arms, he laughs and holds her close._

 _"I was only gone for three days, munchkin."_

 _Edward has been on a camping trip with his Dad as an extra treat for his sixteenth birthday. She's missed her best friend so much and he's missed her too. He places her back on her feet, before prodding her in her arm._

 _"Catch me and you can have the present that I made you."_

 _He grins at her before turning and running off on his long legs. Bella laughs happily as she tries to catch him. He runs into the house and up the stairs and when she finally gets to her room, he's laying on her bed casually with his legs crossed. Her latest book is clutched in his hands._

 _"What the hell is this Bells?"_

 _"You just cursed!" She pretends to be shocked and claps her hand over her mouth to hide her smile._

 _"Shut up! But seriously, what is this?" He laughs and waves the book at her._

 _Bella's cheeks redden under his quizzical stare, she shrugs her shoulders._

 _"It's just a book."_

 _"Really Sherlock? Is that what it is? I thought it was a sandwich." He holds it like a sub, opens his mouth and pretends to try and bite it._

 _She giggles and then plonks down next to his long body. She takes the book out of his hands and puts it on her side table. She picks up a CD and hands it to him instead._

 _"Phil sent me a CD, it's a new band and they're great, you can borrow it if you like."_

 _"You are amazing, thanks. I need something new to listen to."_

 _"So how was camping?"_

 _She lays down next to him and he slides his arm under her and holds her close as he closes his eyes._

 _"It was great but I didn't get much sleep. S'mores galore though, I think I put on a few pounds."_

 _He smiles and rubs his stomach with his other hand. She laughs and rubs his stomach too._

 _"Oh yeah, you're more squidgy for sure."_

 _He pats her hand away in mock irritation, then grabs it back and stretches it around him._

 _They lay together like this, like they have for years. Bella knows that recently it's felt different, but she likes it. She suddenly remembers his promise._

 _"Where's my present?"_

 _"Ah." He shifts about against her and pulls out a little wooden carved mountain lion from his back pocket._

 _"I made that myself." He grins at her as she strokes the smooth surface._

 _"I love it." She smiles, before turning and hugging him._

 _"What's your book about?" His question takes her by surprise and her cheeks heat up. She sits back up slowly._

 _"It's a love story."_

 _"Really? Why are you reading stuff like that for?" He pretends to be sick by sticking two fingers into his mouth._

 _"There are vampires in it." She shrugs her shoulders as he laughs._

 _"Cool. So vampires kissing and stuff?"_

 _"Well she's not a vampire, but he is."_

 _"Weird, kissing a vampire. Isn't it dangerous?" He mimics having fangs with two fingers._

 _"Maybe, but he loves her."_

 _"Have you ever kissed a guy Bella?"_

 _She shakes her head slowly as she answers him._

 _"Nope."_

 _"Me either." He laughs and Bella thumps him before leaning on his chest._

 _"Have you kissed a girl, like properly?"_

 _"Nope. Do you want to kiss me Bells?" His mocking tone makes her laugh but this is the moment she realises that she does want to kiss him._

 _"Yes, I do." Her bravery takes them both by surprise. He raises an eyebrow and then sits up slightly, their noses are now almost touching._

 _"Okay, fine." He shuffles forward and then leans into her lips._

 _As they touch, Bella feels goosebumps spring up on her skin and a pleasant shiver runs over her body. She starts to pull away but he yanks her back and their lips move together, his tongue gently runs along her lips and she opens her mouth. His tongue explores her and as their tongues touch she winds her fingers into his soft hair. His arms snake around her as he pulls her even closer._

 _He suddenly pulls away. Bella's face feels hot and her breathing is quick as she blinks up at him. She's always known that she loves Edward but now it feels like she's seeing him in a completely new light._

 _"We shouldn't have done that." He looks annoyed._

 _"Why? It was nice." She still feels like her centre of gravity has shifted as she sways slightly. She looks at his lips dreamily, she didn't expect it to be so, nice._

 _"Bella, you're my best friend, now it's going to be weird."_

 _"Not for me." She frowns at him, confused. Her eyes still on his lips, remembering the way his mouth tasted._

 _"It can't happen again." His voice snaps across her, his tone rings with finality. She flinches slightly and returns her gaze to his eyes, they look annoyed, maybe even angry._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, I don't want you as my girlfriend. I like Jessica." He shrugs his shoulders and then looks at his friend, the hurt evident in her large eyes._

 _"I don't think we should tell anyone either."_

 _"I wasn't going to." She crosses her arms and sits back on the bed, trying to get away from him._

 _"I've been trying to tell you something for ages.'_

 _"What?" Her voice snaps, she just wants him to leave._

 _"You can't keep hanging around me at school. It's kind of embarrassing and they keep saying stuff. Jessica thinks you're my girlfriend."_

 _"Fine, whatever."_

 _"We'll still be friends but no more hanging at school, okay?" His voice sounds softer and she glances over at him._

 _"Fine." She tries to stop the tears from falling as she lowers her eyes._

 _"You should make your own friends. Don't make me feel guilty about this."_

 _She feels the bed move as he gets off, she forces her eyes up to watch his back as he walks out of her room and her life, with a painful ache in her chest._

 _That was the last time that they'd spent any time together and apart from the occasional greeting, they barely spoke again. Bella's heart broke that day and carried on breaking every time she saw him walking the halls at school. A painful, dark hole in her chest is the only thing that reminds her that they were once so close._

Edward's voice reminds Bella that he's here right now and he's mad with her, again.

"Open your eyes and look at me. God damn it."

She Does as she's told and looks up at him. Their faces are so close that she can feel his warm breath on her face.

"How can I stay away? It's like you're always there." His eyes soften as he searches her face for answers. He sighs and pushes her glasses up her nose with a single finger.

"I am staying away Edward, I don't know what else I can do."

"No, you're not. I tried to break your heart, tried ignoring you. But you're still here." He runs both of his hands through that messy, soft hair on his head, his face lined with annoyance.

He stoops to pick up her bag and delves inside. She watches, scared, as he pulls out the little carved lion, that she still carries everywhere. He stares at it for a moment before he pockets it.

"Don't take that." Her voice is small and pleading as pain lances through her. Her most prized possession is now in his pocket and he hates her. She can see it clearly as it drips like venom from every word and move he's making.

He laughs at her, it's not a nice laugh and she shivers against the sudden cold she feels.

"Maybe I'll give it to Tanya."

Bella feels her insides twist at the thought. Tanya wants to be with Edward but he hasn't shown any interest, which Bella thinks is good considering Tanya is the most mean girl at their school. She constantly taunts and bullies Bella.

"Why are you being so mean?" The question tumbles out as she hugs her arms around her body, trying to keep herself from falling apart.

"Because."

She looks up at him again, the tears running freely down her cheeks. He grabs her face and she feels his soft, warm lips as they crash against hers. It's angry and impatient, she's so surprised that she doesn't move. He stops what he's doing, his breathing is both loud and deep, his lips still against hers. Forehead, to forehead.

"Oh come on Bella, you know this is what you want. I bet you're ready for me already." His lips move against hers as he talks. Her lips already feel over sensitive from the roughness of his kiss.

His hand slides against her inner thigh and under her skirt. She gasps at the feeling and pulls her head back.

"Edward. Don't. What are you doing?"

"Stop me then" she stares into his eyes. A dare hidden in them, along with anger.

"No." She shakes her head because she knows that she couldn't. She wants him more than anything.

"That's what I thought."

His hand travels higher until it reaches her panties, as her lips move with his, devouring and hungry. Her mind is also on that hand and what he's going to do. She feels a throbbing sensation start to build up in anticipation. He runs his long fingers against the fabric between her legs and she can't help the little noise that comes out of her mouth and into his.

He quickly slips his hand into her panties and his fingers slip against her wet folds and enter her. She leans against him as her knees start to weaken. He pulls his hand free and holds it up, her arousal evident on his fingers.

"I knew it, you're really fucking wet. You want me, don't you Bella?"

She watches as he takes his fingers into his mouth and tastes her, his eyes close as he pulls them free. Her cheeks flush with need.

"Yes." Her voice comes out as a breathy whisper.

"Tell me." He spins her round so her backside is pushed into his apparent erection, she leans her head back against him as he grinds himself into her. Her whole body aching for him, every nerve on fire.

"You have to say it Bella." His lips press against her ear.

"I want you, Edward."

He turns her to face him again and pulls her against his body. She can feel his erection again as he pushes her hips hard, into his.

"Fuck it." His voice comes out like a growl, his eyes dark as he pulls her blouse apart, the buttons pop off and fly around the library.

Her bra is on show as he pulls the blouse down her arms and lets it flutter to the floor. He grazes his fingers gently against the material that covers her nipples, they harden immediately. He moves his hand up and caresses the soft swell of the top of her breasts.

"Well, you definitely have grown up." His eyes appraise her and her skin warms under his stare.

She's surprised that she doesn't feel more self conscious, but it's Edward. Despite everything, she's always felt safe with him.

He pulls off her glasses and throws them to the floor, where it joins her ruined blouse. He then returns his attention to the small but womanly body in front of him. He pulls at her hand and takes her to the back of the library. He looks up as he walks, checking for cameras. He should've known that there wouldn't be any, it is Forks.

Once they get to a corner, behind some shelves, he continues to undress her and it doesn't take long before she's stood infront of him in just her underwear. He kneels by her feet and sharply pulls down her panties. He looks at her little patch of well trimmed hair and then he leans in and before she can stop him in embarrassment, he kisses her there. She gasps and tries to grab onto the wall.

He slides his warm tongue between her folds, it runs pleasantly against her sensitive spot and she leans against the wall as the pleasure hits her, making her knees weak.

He abruptly stands and removes his shirt, she watches as he also pulls off his pants and her breathing starts to comes quicker and more deeply with the anticipation of what she knows is coming.

He takes a condom out from his wallet and pulls down his boxers. Her eyes grow large at his well equipped size. He pulls it down his impressive length and then grabs her again, their lips are passionate, desperate and searching. His fingers undo her bra clasp and it falls to the floor, they are finally skin to skin and the feeling of his body against hers is exquisite as she explores his hard body with her inexperienced hands.

He picks her up by her ass and positions her entrance over his rock hard erection, her back against the cool wall and her arms hold onto him tightly. She can feel her own moisture and so can he as he growls and pushes her down on him, hard. She cries out in pain and pleasure as she feels him enter her, breaking through her virginity.

He carries on lowering her, going deeper and deeper as she slides down the wall, until she feels completely filled by his length. She throws her head back and Edward takes the opportunity to kiss the smooth, soft skin of her neck.

"Are you okay?" His voice deep and gentle as he whispers against her sensitive skin, making her shiver.

She nods her head in reply, not trusting herself to talk because she's not just okay, she feels amazing. She even feels powerful as she looks into his lust filled eyes, knowing that lust is for her, finally. She wraps her legs tightly around him.

He starts to move her slowly, up and down, every movement can be felt in her core and she feels his fingers as they gently push between their bodies and he rubs at her sensitive spot. As he lifts her back up, he catches a taut nipple in his mouth and it resonates in her as she desperately scrambles against him, wanting more but also feeling overwhelmed by every sensation. He grazes his teeth against it, sucks it in and then let's it go with a pop, before lowering her down on him again.

He pulls her away from the wall gently, his hands holding her up. He lays her on the floor, handling her as though she was his most precious possession and kneels down in front of her. He looks at her flushed body, every inch is flawless, creamy skin.

He lays his body over hers, his weight held on each hand on either side of her head and pushes into her again. The passion and longing to be inside of her, to feel her warmth and tightness attacks his every thought.

Bella feels her toes curl up in shock and pleasure and she spreads her legs wider, seeking friction. His pelvic bone hits rhythmically against her sensitive bud and she can't help the moans that escape her lips as her body automatically bucks up to meet his, with every thrust.

He leans down whilst still pumping into her and kisses her mouth, she grabs at the back of his head and pulls at his hair, desperate pleads emanate from her as he rolls her nipple between two of his long fingers.

He pulls at her body and rolls them over so she's on top. Nervous embarrassment fills her as she lays there. A hint of amusement twinkles in his eyes.

"Put one leg on either side of me, do whatever feels nice. Don't be shy, I want to see you ride me."

She looks at his face, his gorgeous, straight nose, his beautiful eyes and that amazing mouth. His usual arrogant smirk is nowhere to be seen as she takes him in. She nods her head slowly and sits up, he slips out of her as she does. She sits up as he holds himself ready and she slowly lowers herself back onto him.

She watches in fascination as his eyes roll back. A power runs through her as she moves slowly and slightly unsurely along his length. His face full of pleasure, she feels amazed as she realises that it's her that is giving him that pleasure.

She places her hands on his muscular chest and moves her hips back and forth with more confidence, feeling the pleasure from her clitoris rubbing against him as she grinds herself along his length. Their eyes stay locked as she moves slowly.

Bella's breasts bounce softly as she moves on top of him and Edward has never seen anything as sensual. Bella rides him with her eyes closing occasionally, the pleasure clear to see on her face. The sensual curve of her body, ending at her full ass which is moving over him. Her beautiful face with her small, delicate features, full lips and large, soulful eyes.

She's always been the girl that he put on a pedestal, the one who no one else could even compare to. She is, unknowingly the most beautiful girl at school and here she is, fucking him with a torturous rhythm.

He couldn't bear the idea of her having her first time with anyone but him. He grips her hips and pulls her harder and faster against him as he feels that familiar build up. Her eyes shoot open in surprise. He squeezes at her round ass, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

Bella can feel an orgasm coming from the increased friction and she wants to feel it against her nipples too. She lifts one of her hands and cups her own breast. All those erotic books that she's been reading have helped her to explore her own body and she pinches her nipple, that with the feeling of Edward stretching and filling her makes her moan.

Edward can't believe his eyes as he watches her roll a nipple between her small fingers. He watches in amazement as her face fills with intense pleasure. It doesn't take long before her walls suddenly clamp onto him and they both shout out as they climax together. He carries on pulling and pushing her body as they ride out the last of it.

Bella collapses against his chest, both of their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. His smell penetrates her senses and her eyelids grow heavy. She feels sated and safe in his arms.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Bella hears his words but can only mumble in reply, every ounce of her strength and energy gone. With her only wish finally realised, she snuggles into the warmth of his chest.

"Happy Birthday Bella." She doesn't see the satisfied smile that breaks across Edward's face as he gently strokes her hair.

His.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Holy hot pockets!**

 **Hope this was hot enough for you... *fans face***

 **Have a great day Michelle.**

 **Love to everyone else reading this!**


End file.
